Blanket Fort
by Tawny-Fern
Summary: Beck and Jade get really, really bored one night, and resort to classic kid's entertainment. Fluff.


**A/N: Unicorns!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I had this dream once that I owned Victorious, and I ruled the land of Yerba and was throwing the Chancellor into an active volcano while wolverines did the hula around us.. but then I woke up.**

"So…"

"Soo….?"

"I'm bored." Jade said, indicating she would require entertainment, or else she'd probably get slightly angry and leave. Angrily.

"Hey, me too… you wanna start a Bored Club? We have become a national society and charge membership fees, and-"Beck broke off abruptly as he saw the glare his girlfriend was giving him. "I was only kidding, you know. Although.." He smirked as her glare grew angrier-looking, if that was possible.

"You need a life."

"Hmmm…" Beck murmured, touching the pulse point on his neck. "No, I'm still very much alive, thank you."

"I can and will fix that if you don't shut up."

"You told me to think of something to do!"

"Not really. I just said, 'I'm bored'."

"Which usually means 'Beck, think of something for us to do right now before I leave'!"

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, I- you know what, forget it. This is not helping us find something to do."

"Fine."

They both sat for a minute, thinking. Eventually, Jade got bored (again) and began to play with the pair of green scissors conveniently placed in her pocket.

Beck sat up suddenly, inspiration dawning on his face. "I know what we should do!"

"Well, spit it out, then."

"We should- are you ready for this, 'cause it's such a great idea that you might faint-"Jade glared at him again, her eyes growing wide with irritation. "We should build a blanket fort!"

His girlfriend stared at him, at a loss for words. He waited, still looking all excited, until she finally found her voice. "You're kidding."

His face fell just the slightest bit. "No, I thought it would be fun."

"Are.. you… five?"

"Maybe at heart. But c'mon, it'll be fun! Besides, it's not like you can think of anything better to do."

"Fine. But you'd better love me for agreeing to this."

"I do. A lot. And not just for that. Now, can we get started?"

She sighed. "Alright, then." Beck got up, pulling Jade with him, and they started around the small space of the RV, collecting pillows, blankets, and the couch cushions, and tossing them into the center of the room.

"Where exactly are we going to put this thing?" Jade asked, looking a little bit more interested now.

"We can do it around the bed, that way the space inside the fort will be just as cozy as the rest of it." Jade looked at him as though he was insane. "What? It makes sense! Plus we can hang blankets from the walls and stuff." She shrugged and began hanging a sheet from the side of his closet. Beck piled cushion over the top of the bed, forming a kind of roof. They hung blankets and piled the floor space with pillows, giving the whole area a look like it had been hit by a soft, snuggly tornado.

When they had finished, the couple stood back and admired their work.

"Well? Are you glad we made a blanket fort yet?"

She didn't directly answer. "I think we can do better then this."

"Jade! We just spent an hour making this thing, and now you say 'We can do better'? Are you going to draw up architectural plans for 'The Blanket Fort Palace of Beck and Jade'?"

She hit him. Not hard, but enough to prove her point, and to make him shut up. "It's not really a _fort_, though. More like a pile of pillows."

"What'd you expect?"

"More of a fort."

"Well, you can't make an actual fort out of blankets, so.."

"We can try."

"You are really getting into this, aren't you?" She ignored him, and walked out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" he called.

"To the big house to get more stuff!" she answered. Beck cringed, hoping no one found her going through the downstairs linen closet in search of sheets and blankets. They'd most likely interrogate her, which would cause Jade to punch them. And that would be bad, for obvious reasons.

She returned ten minutes later, arms full of bedclothes a few pillows piled up almost over her eyes. He took a few off the top, intending to help, but she just dropped the load on the floor anyway.

"Well, my lady, where shall we construct part two of this fort?"

" I was thinking we could pull your table up near the fort we already have, cover that, and sort of make a tunnel between the two areas. And we can extend it to the couch, too."

"Wow, you really though about this. Who knew Jade could get so into something she once found so idiotic? Example one: blanket forts. Example two: me. Example three-"

"Dude, shut up and get to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

So they started the process over, pinning up more sheets and following Jade's plans almost exactly. There were a few troubles ("Jade, how are we supposed to make a tunnel out of blankets?" "I don't know, figure it out!") but they were worked out soon enough (by putting two chairs back to back, separated by a few feet of space, and draping blankets over and between them.).

After another hour and a half, they had finished for the second time. "Now, that is a blanket fort!" Jade said proudly, and she looked so happy at that moment that Beck had to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. She pressed against him, deepening the kiss, before pulling away with a smirk on her face.

"Shall we go inside?" Beck asked, offering his arm.

"But of course." Jade answered, slipping her arm around his. "Wait, we're not going to be able to get in like this."

"Oh… right." Jade let go of him and dropped to her hands and knees, scooting between two sheets into the couch area of the fort. He followed, sitting beside her and pulling her close to him. They both sat silent, enjoying the moment, before-

"So…"

"Soo…?"

"Now what should we do?"

**A/N: In short, they accomplish nothing. Anyway, I'm not too sure what I think of this one; whether or not I like it too much. Review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
